Staring
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: He wouldn't notice her staring. He wouldn't notice her at all.


**Yeah…just a random Jailtyn. =/ I'm not too proud of it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

She kept tabs on him. His favorite food, music, everything. Maybe it was creepy, but she liked to know these things. She trained herself to notice every sign that could give away his thoughts and feelings.

Caitlyn watched as he ran a hand through is hair, he did that fairly often. It was getting a bit long and she began to wonder when he'd get it cut. She rather liked it longer as it was, almost in his eyes.

Broken from her thoughts by a pain in her leg, Caitlyn snapped her eyes toward Peggy's face, "_Ow_." She stated emphatically, more irritated at being kicked than actually concerned about the pain.

"You were staring again." Peggy stated before her lips turned upward in a small smile and speaking in a singsong voice, "He's going to notice one of these days, I'm telling you."

"I know, I know." Caitlyn brushed her bangs from her eyes, unable to keep from casting a glance in his direction again. Peggy was smirking when she returned her eyes to her friend's face, "What?"

"You're hopeless, Caitlyn." She sighed dramatically, a teasing glint in her eyes, "Why don't you simply go talk to him?"

"Because!" Caitlyn gave Peggy a horrified look, "Because that would be a disaster! What would I say? Besides, I don't need a guy anyways. I have enough on my mind."

Peggy grinned and looked as though she was trying to keep from laughing and Caitlyn shot her friend a fierce glare, "What's so funny?"

"Just…you." She shook her head, "It's weird seeing you like this. Normally you're oblivious to guys, have all the confidence in the world, but now…" she shook her head, the smile still present on her face, "It's something else see you like this."

"Oh, gee, thanks." She rolled her eyes, fighting to keep from risking a glance in the direction of his table, "Glad you find it so humorous, _Margaret_."

"Listen," Peggy rested her hands on the table and leaned toward Caitlyn a little with a lower voice, "Jason's a nice guy. I don't blame you for falling for-"

"It's just a crush. It'll pass." Caitlyn interrupted her friend, feeling her face burning as she fidgeted in her seat, hoping he didn't happen to look over and see her so uncomfortable.

"Okay…I don't blame you for having a crush on him." Peggy smiled at her encouragingly, "And have you even considered the fact that maybe he feels the same way?"

"Impossible!" Caitlyn snorted, amused with just the thought.

"Fine." Peggy lifted her hands in surrender, not looking any less amused, "I give up-handle it however you want."

"Thank you." Caitlyn nodded curtly to her friend, hiding her own amusement at their half playful conversation.

"But maybe I should just say one thing-"

"Your chance is gone, get lost." Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at her friend, using the phrase Peggy herself had made up.

"Well, that was rude." The voice came from a third person, though, and it took a moment for Caitlyn to register the smirk on Peggy's face as she stood up and left. Slowly, dreading meeting those brown eyes, she looked up to find Jason himself looking down at her.

For the first few seconds, Caitlyn wasn't sure what to say but quickly tried to make up for her awkward silence, "C'mon, Jase, like you never joke like that with your friends." She rolled her eyes, but the smile wouldn't leave her face.

"True…" Jason flashed a smile and slid into the seat next to her, glancing around the mess hall before meeting her eyes again, "Peggy didn't have to leave, though."

"Yeah, I know." Caitlyn shrugged, not voicing the_ reason_ her friend disappeared so quickly at his showing up.

"So what have you two been over here giggling about?" Jason inquired casually, but Caitlyn didn't miss the mischievous look in his eyes and she smiled.

"Nothing." She replied casually, "Just being silly."

"How come I don't believe you?" Jason chuckled teasingly before standing up and walking off with a smile.

* * *

The upbeat guitar coming from the band on stage had Caitlyn tapping her foot to he beat almost as soon as the song started. The crowd was large and loud, but everyone had such a cheerful mood that no one really minded.

Her eyes scanned the crowd and she felt the disappointment in the pit of her stomach when his face was nowhere to be seen. The main reason she'd come was to see him; otherwise Caitlyn would have rather stayed at her cabin working on some projects.

Peggy somehow managed to find her in the crowd and they hung out, talking about nothing in particular for awhile. Soon, thought, Caitlyn watched as her friend was swept off by a polite gentleman that had caught her attention the past few days at camp.

Contemplating returning to her cabin, Caitlyn's thoughts stopped midtrack when she caught sigh to of Jason from through the crowd. He was standing casually with a couple of girls Caitlyn didn't recognize. The jealousy boiled inside of her, but she tried to push it away and avert her eyes.

It didn't last long, she soon found herself watching Jason carefully as she wandered through the sea of people. There wasn't really any point in keeping her eyes on him, other than she simply enjoyed it. He would never notice. She wasn't noticeable, after all.

Not being careful about watching where she was going, Caitlyn ran into someone and suddenly snapped to awareness, giving a clipped apology before scattering off and feeling like an idiot.

Her mood only darkened when she lost sight of Jason and glanced the crowd's faces over several times before frowning and slipping from the packed area into the dark woods. The cabin would be empty and silent when she reached it-perfect for some peace of mind.

Jason's face flashed in her mind the moment Caitlyn felt the gentle grip on her arm that turned her around. It was foolish, assuming it was him and not resisting at all, but that's how desperate she was feeling.

"Leaving already?" his voice never soothed her so much, the uncertainty had struck her in the short moment since the darkness hindered her from seeing who it was that had stopped her.

"Yeah, I was bored." Caitlyn answered honestly, "Peggy was swept of her feet practically and I didn't feel like hanging out with just me, myself, and I for company."

"You should've come found me-I would've kept you company." Jason spoke, a strange edge to his tone and Caitlyn cocked her head to the side slightly. It was typical of him to offer something so sweet; she just wished it was something more personal.

"What makes you think I would have been able to find you in such a packed crowd?" Caitlyn laughed to lighten the mood, but it didn't help very much. He wouldn't see right through her comment like Peggy would have. Of course she would've been able to find him-she always kept an eye out for him.

"Did you even try?" Jason asked, sounding almost joking but Caitlyn wasn't sure where the pointless conversation was leading them. Turning to head in the direction of her cabin, Caitlyn knew he'd follow.

"Nah, it would've been a pain pushing through everyone to look for you." She commented simply, feeling only a little bit guilty for her deceiving words. Once again, Jason stopped her by gripping her arm, but this time she didn't turn to face him.

"I saw you staring." Jason breathed huskily into her ear, his tone implying that he knew everything. Caitlyn swallowed thickly, not sure what to do with the situation she'd cornered herself into.

"I'm sorry, Jason, I-" she began shakily, feeling suddenly afraid that his knowing would ruin their strong friendship.

"But I was staring, too." His breath gave her pleasant chills.

**Reviews, maybe? If it wasn't a complete and utter failure… -_-**


End file.
